Lost Memories
by Claridessa
Summary: About a young fairy who grows up with Bloom but does not remember where she is from just that her name is Arianna and that one day she touches a strange mirror and is whisked away to the One Piece world where she meets the Straw Hats and how she reunites with the other Winx and learns who she is. Pairing: Ace. Rating T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

_**Author's Note: This idea popped into my head one I was watching One Piece and so, it just had to come out.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Winx Club just my OC.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

Running through a hallway of white stone, two girls, one in her late teens with long, strawberry blonde hair and piercing green eyes wearing a light blue dress with oversized sleeves was holding the hand of her little sister.

Now, her little sister was seven years old and had shoulder-length blonde hair and bright blue eyes and was wearing a similar dress to her sister except it was light pink. While she clung to her older sister's hand as they ran through the many hallways in their father's palace, the little girl asked, "Sister, where are we going?"

"To the top of the central tower," her sister answered as they started to climb the stairs of the central tower.

As they were climbing, Arianna, the little girl, could hear booms of weapons and shouts of men in the distance which caused her sister to grip her hand tighter and quicken her steps. Looking at her sister's face, she noticed that she had a worried expression. A little scared, Arianna asked, "What's going on? Why are you so worried about those booms and shouts?"

Stopping on the stairs, she let go of her little sister's hand and turned. Bending down onto her knees, she wrapped her arms around her sister and whispered in her ear, "Father and his army are just fighting to protect us all from the people who want to be rid of us and our magic," she concluded with tears streaming down her face.

Feeling drops of water on her shoulders, Arianna asked with teary-eyes, "Then why are you crying, Sister?"

"Because I'm afraid that Father won't win," her older sister choked out.

"Don't be like that, Sister! You've told me that there is always hope!" Arianna smiled innocently.

Smiling at her little sister's courage, she said wiping away her tears, "Yes, there is still hope."

As they sat there on the steps, Arianna's sister stiffened when she heard a man's voice, "The King is dead! Find the rest of the royal family and execute them on sight!"

Turning around and grabbing her sister's hand, they began their flight up the stairs again. As they reached the room at the top of stairs, Arianna sister's told her to stand in the middle of the room as she locked the door.

While Arianna stood there, she could hear faint screams of women and children as well as the echo of footsteps coming up the stairs of the tower before her sister closed the door and locked it.

Walking over to her little sister, she said, "Alright, time is of the essence, Arianna. I must send you away from here."

"What? I don't want to leave you here, Sister!" Arianna protested.

"Arianna, you have to. You must live," her sister said.

"But…," Arianna mumbled.

"Arianna, you're the hope for our kingdom, so be brave for your big sister, okay?" her sister reassured.

"Okay," Arianna said wiping away her tears.

"There's my brave little sister," her older sister smiled.

As they sat there, the footsteps coming up the stairs brought them back to reality causing the older sister to tell her little sister to stand in the middle of the design that was in the center of the room.

As she activated the transporting spell to send her little sister to a different world in the Magic Dimension in the future, a pounding knock resonated on the door along with a voice that shouted, "Open this door or we'll break it down!"

Not hearing anything but seeing a bright, white flash coming out from underneath the door, the owner of the voice ordered for the door to be brought down immediately. While on the other side, Arianna's sister finished her spell and before her little sister vanished from her sights, she said, "Goodbye, Arianna, and good luck," and with a sorrowful look on her face, she thought, _May you find friends and happiness._

* * *

After her sister disappeared, she took out a small, glass bottle tucked away in the sleeve of her dress and opened it. As the pounding on the door continued, she drank the poison and immediately felt the effects. With the door slowly weakening, she walked over to the only window and sat down next to it and looked out. She could see her people being rounded up but then she looked out over the ocean and to the horizon with a ghost of a smile on her face and just before she closed eyes, she thought, _Father, Mother, I'm coming to join you now._

* * *

As the last remnants of the door fell away, the man and his men stormed the room and seeing the oldest child of the king and queen of this kingdom sitting by the window, had one of his men stab a spear into her heart which was completely useless since she was already dead. What surprised the man the most was that she was smiling, which he did not understand since she and her family had just lost the war and their lives. Now that they had confirmed the deaths of the King, Queen, and the Crown Princess, he and his men had to find the youngest princess, and considering that she was just a child he knew it wasn't going to be easy since children know how to hide; however, he was to learn soon that he and his men as well as the rest of their force were going to never find her since she was soaring through space and time away from her home world.

_Next Time: Who is the red-haired girl? What is the strange mirror in the library of Alfea? Who are the group of people on the ship in the middle of storm? Find out next on Lost Memories._

* * *

_**End Note: There you have it and for this story I was thinking about having my character fall in love with someone from the One Piece world, so I am wondering who should it be? Zoro? Ace? Or Law? Please leave me an answer in a review. :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Winx Club, just my OC._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Return**

Passing through limitless darkness, a young child was traveling through space and time until a bright light entered through her eyelids and when she woke up she found herself in a forested area with a red-haired and blue-eyed girl about her age looking at her. "Hello, I'm Bloom! What's your name?"

* * *

_Few minutes before…_

Playing in the park near her home, a young girl with red hair and bright blue eyes suddenly saw a flash of bright light in the trees. Looking around her, she noticed that she was the only to notice, so she walked into the clearing and saw a young girl with blonde hair and wearing a pink dress with long, oversized sleeves and her eyes were closed. Walking up next to her and kneeling down, she noticed the girl opening her eyes which were a bright blue just like her own. Smiling down at the girl, she said, "Hello, I'm Bloom! What's your name?"

"Me? I'm Arianna," the girl said sitting up, "Where am I?"

"You're in Gardenia. Where are from?" Bloom asked.

"I…I don't know," Arianna said holding her head in her hand.

"Then where are your parents?" Bloom asked again.

"My parents? I don't know that either," Arianna said on the verge of tears.

"Do you remember anything?" Bloom asked placing a hand on Arianna's shoulder.

"Mhmmm…no…I don't," Arianna choked.

"Then how about I take to my home and ask my parents what we can do?" Bloom said getting up and offering her hand to help Arianna up.

"You mean you'll help," Arianna said wiping away her tears.

"Yeah," Bloom smiled.

With that settled, Bloom and Arianna walked to her house and Bloom's parents were not sure so they adopted Arianna just like they did with Bloom.

* * *

_Eleven Years Later…_

Sitting on the rooftop of Alfea, Arianna with a small backpack of stuff who was wearing a white, ruffled tank top, a denim mini-skirt, blue, high-heeled shoes was looking out at Alfea's courtyard and beyond while she remembered the day of when Bloom found her after she suddenly appeared in Gardenia's park. _Why is it that I don't remember anything about my home. Bloom I understand because she was just a baby, but I was seven when I appeared on Earth._

As she sat there, Pam, her bonded pixie who was with Bloom, Flora, and their pixies went over to her. Bloom, seeing the distressed look on her face, asked, "Arianna, what's wrong? I haven't seen you look this depressed since the day I found you in the park."

"Yeah, Arianna, what's wrong?" Flora asked gently.

"I was just thinking about why I don't remember anything except my name," Arianna replied sadly.

"Oh…but I'm sure we'll find out eventually. We'll all help you, just like we saved Bloom's birth parents and home," Flora said.

"Yeah," Bloom, Chatta, and Pam said while Pam also flew over to Arianna gave her a hug.

"Thanks you guys," Arianna said wiping the tears from her eyes and hugging Pam back.

"Okay, maybe we can find something in the library," Bloom said.

"But Bloom, I've checked everything in the library, and nothing rings a bell," Arianna said.

"But there is one room that none of us have been in, in the library," Flora pointed out, "And if we ask Ms. Faragonda, I'm sure she'll let us if we ask politely."

"Alright, let's go!" Chatta and Pam shouted with Bloom, Flora, and Arianna following them.

In the end, Ms. Faragonda let them but warning them that no one has been in that room for years except the librarian, so they would have to ask her questions they might have. Before heading to the library, the three girls along with their pixies went to the dorms and got Stella, Musa, and Layla and their pixies to come along which they were glad to do.

In the library the girls entered the room that had information on one planet in the Magic Dimension that no one as come out from or gone into, and when they got in there they encountered a problem when they tried to read any of the books. They were completely blacked out as if they wanted to protect their secrets.

As the girls grew more frustrated that all the books were that way, Stella spotted an unusual mirror. "Hey, come look at this," Stella said.

"What is it, Stella?" they all asked.

"This mirror, it's all blacked out like the books, but it seems less blacked out," she said pointing to the mirror and touching it.

"Yeah, you're right," Tecna said also touching it, "And seems to have a bit of magic around it too."

As the others were standing in front of it and touching it to see if something would, Arianna stood close behind them with a confused expression on her face. _What is this? I can almost sense something through that mirror, but it's just a mirror, right?_

_Is it?_ said a masculine voice inside her head.

_What the…?_ she thought widening her eyes.

_If it's answers you seek, than touch the surface of the glass, princess,_ the voice said to her.

_What the…princess? Where did that come from?_

"Arianna," her name was called.

"Huh? What is it?" Arianna asked looking up at her friends.

"Perhaps you should touch the mirror next? Nothing happened when we touched," Tecna said.

"Oh, alright," Arianna said with Pam floating next to her.

As she stepped up to the mirror the feeling of something on the other side grew stronger and when she place her palm on the glass it glowed brightly causing her friends to step back and shield their eyes and she then yelped. _And so it begins,_ the voice sound.

_Huh? _she thought but she said out loud, "Um…my hand's disappearing into the mirror."

"What?" the other Winx said exclaimed stepping forward a little but they were being stopped somehow.

"Um…guys, help," Arianna said as the completely half of her body was in the mirror, but then she spotted Pam and instinctively she reached out and Pam grabbed her hand but instead of pulling her friend to safety, she was pulled in along with Arianna.

Watching Arianna and Pam vanish before their eyes, the Winx immediately left to go get the librarian.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the mirror, five pirates were sailing in the middle of a storm and when they spotted the guide post to the Grand Line they proclaimed their dreams. "To become King of the Pirates," replied a boy wearing a straw hat placing his foot on a barrel.

"To be the world's best swordsman," replied a green-haired swordsman also placing his on the barrel.

"To draw a map of the world," replied an orange-haired girl as she set her foot on the barrel.

"To find the All Blue," replied a blonde-haired man as he set his foot down on top of the barrel.

"To be a great warrior of the sea," replied a curly, black-haired man as he to placed his foot down on the barrel.

As they lifted their feet into the air, they brought them back down smashing the barrel to pieces. It was at the moment the straw hat boy saw a strange white light in the clouds, so pointing up he shouted with a grin, "Hey, what's that?"

"What is that?" replied the swordsman.

"It could just be lightning?" replied the blonde-haired man.

"No, Sanji-kun, that's not lightning. It's just staying right there," replied the orange-haired girl.

"Awww…you're so smart, Nami-swan!" Sanji replied with hearts in his eyes.

"Ahhh…whatever it is, let's leave it alone," replied the curly, black-haired man nervously.

"Hey, something's falling from it!" shouted the straw hat boy.

"Hey, Usopp, can you make out what it is?" asked the swordsman.

"Of course," Usopp said proudly as he looked through his new goggles and when he spotted it he gasped then shouted, "It's a person and they're holding onto something!"

"What?" Sanji and the swordsman proclaimed.

"Luffy, stretch out your arm and try to catch the person before they fall into the sea. In this storm they wouldn't stand a chance!" Nami shouted.

"I got it! Gum-Gum…," he stretched his out towards the person, "…Grab!"

* * *

_Few seconds before…_

_Why is there rain and wind?_ Arianna thought as she curled up into a ball with Pam tucked in arms, _I suddenly feel really weak._

Just before she closed her eyes, she heard over the wind, "Gum-Gum…Grab!" and then she felt something wrap around her and pulled her away.

* * *

"Nice, Luffy! You got them!" Usopp proclaimed.

"Now pull them in nice and slow, Luffy! We don't want to hurt them!" the swordsman shouted.

"Got it, Zoro!" Luffy shouted as he pulled his arm back.

Unfortunately, he caused the person to crash into Usopp, but then they all gasped to see a young girl with long, blonde hair wearing a tank top and mini-skirt with high-heeled shoes and with a backpack on her back and holding a strange, little winged creature with blonde hair and wearing a purple and orange dress with orange, high-heeled shoes. The thought running through all their minds was, _A girl!_

_Next Time: Where has Arianna ended up? Why is a certain Straw Hat Captain asking her to join his crew? Find out next on Lost Memories._

* * *

**_End Note: Now that I'm in the One Piece storyline, the other Winx Club members won't be in it as much, so if you have any ideas on how to have the rest the Winx Club in the story I'm all ears. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: New Acquaintances

**_Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Winx Club, just my OC._**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Acquaintances**

The feeling of being dry woke Arianna up so she opened her eyes and saw she was under a thick, warm blanket. Sitting up she noticed Pam was sleeping next to her then she looked around the room she was in. She saw a desk with a picture of a pink-haired woman with two children; one with short, blue hair and the other with short, orange hair and next to the picture there was an orange.

The next thing she noticed was a bookcase next to the desk filled with books and then across the room there was bar counter. Getting out from under the covers, Arianna put on her shoes that someone had taken off then she whispered, "Pam, wake up."

Waking up, Pam flew up next to Arianna's head then asked, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but let's find out. Whoever put us in here can't be bad people," Arianna said walking up the stairs of the room with Pam following behind her.

As they stepped out of the room they saw they were in another room, but what caught their eyes was the open door with sunlight shining through and a voice saying, "Nami-swan, how are our visitors?"

"Well, I just checked on them and they're still sleeping," a girl's voice answered.

"Awww…how long are they going to sleep?" pouted another boy's voice.

"Zip it, Luffy! They need their rest. There's no telling where they came from," the girl said.

Standing to the side of the door, Arianna and Pam listened to the people that saved them until the harsh, cold voice of the green-haired man sleeping on the deck said, "Hey, why don't you come out and introduce yourselves?"

Shocked that he had noticed them since they had been completely silent, stepped outside. Seeing many eyes on them, they said waving, "Hello there, thank you for saving us."

"Your welcome! I'm Nami," said the orange-haired girl wearing a blue tank top with a pink heart on it and a blue mini-skirt, "The one standing next to me is Sanji," she pointed to the blonde-haired guy who had hearts in his eyes, "The one laying on the deck is Zoro," pointing to the green-haired guy, "The one with the fishing pole is Usopp and the one next to him is Luffy," pointing to the straw hat boy and curly, blacked-haired guy.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Arianna and this is Pam," she introduced herself and her pixie.

"What a beautiful name you have, Arianna-chan!" exclaimed Sanji holding up a rose to her.

"Nice to meet you too," Arianna said, sweat dropping and accepting the rose.

"Lay off, give her some space," Nami said pulling on Sanji's ear.

"Not to be rude, but where am I?" Arianna asked.

"You're in the East Blue," Nami answered.

"East Blue? Never heard of it," Arianna and Pam replied.

"What? How can you not know about the East Blue?" Usopp and Luffy shouted while Zoro, Nami, and Sanji just gawked at them.

"Ummm…well, we're not actually from around here," Arianna said scratching the back of her head.

"Then where are you two from and what is Pam?" Luffy asked grinning.

"Well, I'm a pixie, the pixie of hand speed," Pam explained placing her hands on her hips.

"And we came here from Alfea, a school for fairies, in the realm of Magix," Arianna said.

"What? Fairies? Are you a fairy then?" the Straw Hats exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm the Fairy of the Sky," Arianna answered pointing to the sky.

"That's so cool! Will you join my crew?" Luffy asked jumping in front of Arianna and Pam.

"Crew?" Arianna and Pam asked with a blank expression.

"Yeah, we're pirates," Nami said.

"You guys are pirates?" Arianna and Pam asked, confused.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy exclaimed while the others just smiled as he announced his dream.

"King of the Pirates? What's so great about that?" Arianna asked.

"It's the title of the one who conquerors the Grand Line and finds the greatest treasure in the world, One Piece," Luffy grinned.

"Yeah, we still don't know what you're talking about. What's the Grand Line?" Arianna asked.

"The Grand Line is the greatest sea in the world. There's the East Blue, which is where we are now; the South Blue, the West Blue, and the North Blue, and they're all separated by the Red Line and the Grand Line. By the way, you said this school, Alfea, is for fairies, and that it's in Magix, but where's that?" Nami inquired.

"Oh, Magix is a realm in the Magic Dimension and Pam, my bonded pixie, lives in Pixieville with other pixies and she's the most famous hairdresser in Pixieville," Arianna explained.

"Magic Dimension? This seems all unbelievable, but I guess since you're standing here in front of us that it must be true. So how did you end up here in our world?" Sanji asked releasing a puff of smoke.

"Well, I was in the library with my friends because we were trying to find out where I'm from but we weren't having any luck until Stella found this strange mirror and when I touched it, it glowed. It pulled me and Pam in and the next the thing I knew was that I was falling and it was raining and windy and felt something wrap around me before I blacked out. The next I knew was me waking and then meeting all of you," Arianna explained.

"Well, you're pretty lucky we happened to be there or you two would have fallen into the ocean and drowned because it was stormy," Nami smiled.

"Oh, then thank you again, but what did you wrap around me?" Arianna asked.

"Oh, that was Luffy. He ate the Gum-Gum Fruit so now he's a rubberman," Sanji stated while Luffy stretched out his cheeks.

"Okay, that's something I've never seen before, but what's a devil fruit?" Arianna asked shocked.

"A Devil Fruit is a fruit that gives someone a special ability but in exchange you lose your ability to swim," Nami explained.

"Oh, I see," Arianna said.

"You mentioned that were you trying to find where you're from. Why is it so important?" Usopp asked rubbing his upper lip.

"Because I can't remember. I only remember my name and if I don't know where I'm from then I can't become a guardian fairy like the rest of my friends," Arianna said with her beginning to water.

"Then we'll help you," Luffy confidently replied.

"Really? You're so nice," Arianna and Pam both said.

"So you'll join my crew then!" Luffy asked.

"Sure, why not. You people don't seem like bad people," Arianna smiled brightly.

"Ahh…even when you smile, you're beautiful!" Sanji said twirling around.

"Is he always like this?" Arianna whispered to Nami.

"Yes, but it's best to just deal with it," Nami whispered back.

"So, Arianna, what are your friends like? Are they fairies too?" Luffy grinned.

"Well, first off there's Bloom and she's like a sister to me since we grew up together and she's the Fairy of the Dragon's Flame and Princess of Sparks. Then there's Stella and she's the Fairy of the Sun and Moon and Princess of Solaria. Next is Flora and she's the Fairy of Nature and Princess of Linphea. Then there's Layla, the Fairy of Waves and Princess of Andros. And the last two are Musa, the Fairy of Music, and Tecna, the Fairy of Technology. And together we are the Winx Club," Arianna concluded.

"Wow! They sound awesome!" Luffy and Usopp proclaimed holding their fists in the air.

"So are they going to come here too?" Luffy asked excitedly.

"Well, I don't know because when they touched the mirror nothing happened, so maybe I'm the only one who can at the moment," Arianna said.

"Awww…so we don't get to meet them," Luffy and Usopp pouted while Sanji pouted, "So I don't get to meet more pretty girls."

"Watch it, Sanji, Bloom and the others already have boyfriends and Bloom's boyfriend as already proposed to her," Arianna replied.

"Of all the rotten luck, but what about you?" Sanji said.

"Ummm…no, but you're not my type, sorry," Arianna said.

After she said that, Sanji fell to the ground while Luffy and Usopp laughed at him which woke up a certain swordsman who was told about their new crewmate until Luffy proclaimed, "I'm hungry! Sanji, make us food!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get right on it," he replied.

As Sanji was preparing the food, Nami who was sitting next to Arianna, asked, "Hey, Arianna, I was wondering about something. You said Pam was your bonded pixie, so what did you mean by that?" pointing to Pam.

"Oh, sorry about that, but when a girl becomes a fairy she makes a bond with pixie and each one of us have a different pixie. They're very much like best friends," Arianna said hugging Pam. "But now that you guys know more about me, perhaps you should tell more about this world."

After she asked that, they all began telling her about the different seas, the treasure One Piece, the Pirate King Gold Roger, and about how their world was experiencing a pirate era, and the marines and World Government. As they were telling her all this she began to wonder if perhaps this was her home world and how she was going to get back to Alfea, but she had a strong feeling that if she stuck with this people she would find out.

_Next Time: Why is there a little girl out in the middle of the ocean and what sercet could she be hiding? Find out what happens next on Lost Memories._

* * *

**_End Note: If you like my story so far, please review, and if I left anything out please tell me. :)_**


End file.
